


good to be back

by fangirl_screaming



Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hospitalization, Hugs, Hunk (Voltron) Whump, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_screaming/pseuds/fangirl_screaming
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. Yet, here they are....(Hidge Week 2020. Prompt: Costumes)
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Hidge Week 2020 [my submissions] [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894105
Kudos: 10





	good to be back

It’s Halloween. It's time to be happy, to enjoy the festivities. To enjoy sweets, to dress up as your favorite character and have fun.

  
So, how did things end up like this?

  
Pidge anxiously waits in the hospital’ lobby, arms wrapped around her knees, occasional tears streaming down her face. Keith is leaning up against a wall, his arms are crossed and his brows are furrowed in concern as he stares at the ground. Shiro’s arms are clasped behind him and he paces the lobby nervously. The silence of the room is only broken by Lance's frantic Spanish praying.

  
“Oh Dios, por favor déjalo estar bien, Oh Dios, por favor déjalo estar bien, Oh Dios, por favor déjalo estar bien…”

  
‘Oh God, please let him be alright.’ 

  
This wasn't supposed to happen. Yet… here they are. 

  
They never should've argued like that. He never should've stormed off to the road like that.

  
Pidge's scared. She's scared to lose her best friend, she's dreading over the fact that his hurt face might have been the last time she’s ever going to see him. She doesn't want his last words, his last words to her to be a miffed “Fine.”. 

  
She just wants to apologize to him and settle things on good terms. She hopes she isn't too late.

  
Hours that feel like days pass as the group waits for Hunk to get out of his surgery. And soon enough, sleep settles on them. Lance falls asleep, his head resting back on the wall, his mouth wide open. Pidge can see both Shiro's and Keith's eyes (or eye, for Keith's case, he's wearing an eyepatch against his right eye) close too. But sleep doesn't affect her. Maybe it's her guilt warding it off. She doesn't know.

  
Come to think of it, it’s a very… odd sight for someone who has no context of the events they've been through. Four teens; one dressed up as a pirate, one dressed up as a paladin, one dressed up as a thief and the last one dressed up as a warrior dwarf, slumbering on the seats. The girl manages to make herself slightly giggle to herself as she imagines the confusion of a person’ face if they ever walk in with no idea.

  
Just as she's thinking of that, the doors to the lobby swing open, and a two doctors enter the room. The trio looks towards them. Pidge can feel her heart beating faster and faster in her chest.

  
“How did the surgery go?” asks Shiro, trying to keep as calm as possible. One of the doctors; a tall, dark-skinned and white-haired woman, gives them a bright smile.

  
“He survived the surgery.”

  
The friend group sighs in relief.

  
“Though, we can only let one of you see your friend at the moment,” says the other doctor, a ginger man with a glorious mustache. “We know you all want to see him, but it's for his safety.”  
Shiro looks at Pidge. “I think you should be the one to go in.” Keith nods and hums in agreement. The girl softly smiles at her friends.

  
“Thank you.” The doctors lead her to the boy’s room. The room's walls are painted pastel blue, making it easier for her to see in the middle of the night. On the white bed in the middle of the room, Hunk is laying down. His eyes are slightly open, but he can still see Pidge as she walks in.

  
Tears well up in her eyes. She quickly rushes to his side and gives him a soft hug (she probably would have hugged tighter if he wasn't injured).

  
“I'm so sorry,” she whispers to him, her voice shaking. “I'm so sorry.”

  
The boy responds by slowly hugging back. “Hey, it's okay. I'm okay.”

  
They stay like that for a while, their silence being broken only by Pidge's muffled sobs as she cries on his shoulder. There's a slight smile on his face as he rubs circles on his friend's back to calm her down.

_It's good to be back,_ he thinks. _Yeah. It is._

**Author's Note:**

> okay yes i admit the end was kinda wack but it is what it is im sorry


End file.
